


Soft II

by Othersideofdark



Series: Harry & Louis [4]
Category: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Age Play, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Catheters, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dummy - Freeform, Hair, Hair cut, Harry Styles - Freeform, I don't know, Insecure Harry, Insecurity, Kitten, Light BDSM, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, ONESIE, Object Insertion, Pacifiers, Soothers, Sounding, Urethral Play, age kink, baby kink, baby!harry - Freeform, daddy!louis, dick play, im sorry, insertion, it's all dick play, it's like an age play with dick play, kitten!Harry, real life AU, sounding rods, theres no weird au okay, theres so many, they're singers and harry wants to act, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othersideofdark/pseuds/Othersideofdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Can we try the rods?" Harry asked, Louis passing him his sippy, Harry sucking on it a bit, apple juice tickling his tongue.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Yeah? The sounding ones? We can do that."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Louis knew that Harry was always into his dick play more than ass play, and wasn't surprised when the sounding rods were sitting in the drawers under their master bed. Honestly, Louis was more surprised that they hadn't shown up earlier. Louis' pretty sure Harry was mildly afraid of them though, not quite sure about putting something into his dick. Louis had read as much as he could about it when they showed up, so hopefully the process was more pleasure than pain for Harry tonight. Whichever way it went though, Louis was determined to make Harry forget about his hair for at least a couple hours. </i>
</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>the one where Harry gets his hair cut and Louis wants to take his mind off of it, and ends up sounding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft II

**Author's Note:**

> back again with another Harry & Louis! Because I have no life. Okay, I do, which is why this takes me forever to write. 
> 
> Kinda just named it Soft II because it's like, the age play prompts?? I have other prompts but they aren't done yet. :o 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> othersideofdark.tumblr.com
> 
> or 
> 
> onedirection-ispretty.tumblr.com

"I'm just going to close my eyes, do it fast!"

Louis chuckled as Harry put his hands over his eyes, his hair in a neat little braid at the back of his head. He has to cut his hair to get to be in a movie, and he's not taking it well.

"Okay, okay," Louis says, the hairdresser smiling as she passed him her scissors. Harry had wanted him to do the first cut, because Harry is sentimental.

Louis takes the soft hair in his hand before snipping the first part of the braid. He's done in three snips of the scissors.

"Shh, shh, shh, baby it's okay," Louis is saying as Harry's noises start up. He's so upset, and Louis can tell. Harry loves his hair, it's part of him, and Louis knows it.

"Baby, baby, look," Louis says as he passes the scissors back to the lady, and walks around to Harry's front with his detached braid. Louis can hear Harry sniffling from behind his hands, his shoulders shaking. Louis gently pulls on one of his hands, Harry's green eyes poking out from behind his fingers.

"No," is all Harry says as he sees his hair in Louis' hand, a sob escaping his mouth. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror next, his curls a wild, uncut mess on his head, so so short. Harry shakes his head no as more tears leak out of his eyes, Louis quickly wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"It's okay, I know, I know," Louis is telling Harry, "breathe, just calm down love, you're okay."

Louis moves a hand down to Harry's chest, getting the younger boy to breathe in and out with the pressure on his chest. It helps Harry, he becomes aware of his breathing to steady it, coming out of the panic and insecurity of loosing his hair. Thankfully the hairdresser is a saint and stands quietly as Louis calms Harry down.

"Better?" Louis asks, "It'll look better once she's done, promise."

Harry nods his head and looks at Louis, then down to the braid again, reaching out and taking it from Louis.

Louis nods to the hairdresser, who comes over and starts in on Harry's hair, while Harry is entranced by the braid in his hands. Louis stays in front of him, right there when Harry reaches out for his hand.

Harry can see the strands of curls falling onto the front of his cape, sliding down to the floor. His little security blanket, disappearing from the top of his head.

"Okay, tops done, just gotta shave the sides okay? This is a bit noisy but doesn't hurt," the hairdresser warns him before she's turning on her clippers, running them up the nape of Harry's neck. It gives Harry a shiver, the noise making him pout and squeeze Louis' hand.

"Don't worry, it looks good," Louis tells him, watching the hairdresser work. She goes around the sides of his head, his hair continuing to fall. She cleans up around his ears and neck with a smaller pair of clippers before spritzing the top of his head and running some product through it, Harry's curls immediately tightening up.

"Alright, love, all done!"

Harry doesn't want to look up. He's squeezing Louis' hand so tight he can feel Louis' bones inside. Louis just keeps his thumb rubbing on Harry's hand though, patiently waiting for Harry. Harry knows Louis' got a beanie in his back pocket, and Harry wishes he could just put it on and not look at himself.

Harry lets his eyes go up to the mirror though, bottom lip trembling at the sight.

"It looks good babe," Louis says, looking up at the mirror as well.

"Can I have the beanie?" Is all that Harry says, staring at himself in the mirror as Louis grabs the beanie from his pocket.

Harry detaches his hand from Louis', and puts the braid down in his lap, pulling the beanie over his head with both hands. He feels so insecure about himself, just wanting to curl up and hide away until his hair is back.

"Shhhh, wanna take a picture of your braid and then go?" Louis asked as gentle as he could, picking up the braid as the hairdresser took the cape off of Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said, sniffling a bit.

"Okay," Louis said, taking his phone out and giving Harry his braid.

"Against the wall," Harry instructed to Louis, holding the braid out as Louis snapped the picture.

"There," Louis said, showing the picture to Harry. Harry nodded, and popped his braid into the little baggy that the hairdresser was holding out for him.

"Lovely seeing you," the hairdresser said as Harry climbed out of the chair, readjusting his beanie.

"Thanks," Harry said sheepishly, his head feeling lighter than before.

"Let's skeedattle," Louis said to Harry, taking his hand in his own.

Louis lead Harry to the car, opening the passenger door for Harry before sliding him in, letting Harry's hand go once he was in the car. Louis reached in and pulled Harry's seatbelt over him, clicking it in before standing up and shutting Harry's door. Louis could physically see Harry caving in on himself as he slid in the drivers seat, Harry's hands fiddling with the baggy.

"Hey, hey, let's just relax for now," Louis told Harry, reaching over and sliding the bag from Harry's hands and placing it in the centre console. "Brought some things for you," Louis said as he smiled at Harry and reached into the back seat. Harry just stayed quiet and nibbled on his lip though, watching Louis bring his backpack up to the front.

"Hmmm, I think Honey wants a cuddle," Louis said as he pulled Harry's soft pink teddy bear out of his backpack, Harry's eyes lighting up at her. Louis smiled as he passed Harry the bear, Harry immediately crushing her in his arms. "Brought a blankie too, if you want," Louis said, pulling a blue, soft blanket out of his backpack, watching Harry's reaction.

"Want it?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded instead of verbally replying, and he kept his hands to himself, still wrapped around Honey. Louis smiled and unfolded the blanket, tossing it over Harry, tucking it right up to his neck, knowing he needed the security.

"Okay, we'll be home in a minute," Louis said, turning on the car and starting to drive.

Just as Louis had predicted, Harry was out beside him five minutes into the drive. He had smashed Honey up against the window, and his beanie was dishevelled where his head was pressed into Honey's tummy. Louis let him be, the radio softly playing as he drove.

Pretty soon they were home though, Harry shifting as the car stopped, partially rolling over in the seat. Louis stepped out of the car and went over to Harry's door, opening it as quietly as he could. He popped Harry's seatbelt before shaking Harry's shoulder a bit, gently waking him.

"I know, I'm sorry," Louis said as Harry grumpily looked at him, "we're home now baby."

Harry moaned and rubbed his eye before adjusting his beanie, the blanket partially falling off his shoulder in the process. Louis picked up the blanket as Harry moved, stepping out of the car with Honey in the crook of his elbow. He walked up to the house without a word.

Louis sighed as he grabbed his backpack and stuffed the blanket in it, locking the car up before going up to the house as well.

Louis watched as Harry got little as soon as he stepped into the house, huffing and weakly trying to get his boots off by trying to hook the heel of one on the front of the other.

"Hey, don't do that, you'll ruin them," Louis said when Harry pulled particularly hard but failed to get the boots off. "Let me get the zippers," Louis said as he knelt down and undid the zippers on Harry's boots, slipping each one off Harry's feet.

"There you are pumpkin," Louis said, placing the shoes on the mat before hanging up his backpack and taking Harry's hand in his, chatting along the way.

"Let's get a sippy and then get you all changed. Wanna try something new tonight? I know you ordered some new stuff."

Harry followed Louis into the kitchen, only letting go of Louis' hand as he went to fix Harry a sippy cup.

"Yeah, maybe," Harry answered Louis' question, knowing some new toys had come in that he had ordered.

"Alright, you let me know which you want to try tonight, okay?" Louis told Harry, who nodded his head.

"Can we try the rods?" Harry asked, Louis passing him his sippy, Harry sucking on it a bit, apple juice tickling his tongue.

"Yeah? The sounding ones? We can do that."

Louis knew that Harry was always into his dick play more than ass play, and wasn't surprised when the sounding rods were sitting in the drawers under their master bed. Honestly, Louis was more surprised that they hadn't shown up earlier. Louis' pretty sure Harry was mildly afraid of them though, not quite sure about putting something into his dick. Louis had read as much as he could about it when they showed up, so hopefully the process was more pleasure than pain for Harry tonight. Whichever way it went though, Louis was determined to make Harry forget about his hair for at least a couple hours.

"Okay," Harry said, finalizing the decision before yawning. "M'tired daddy."

"Let's get you up and changed," Louis said as Harry pouted at him, snuggling Honey into his face. Louis collected Harry in his arms by wrapping one around his waist, leading him up the stairs to the spare bedroom where they could age play. Louis would carry Harry, but frankly the boy was taller than him and weighed more than Louis could lift. It just meant that Harry ended up being more of a toddler than a baby sometimes, but he seemed okay with it, climbing onto the bed as soon as they were in the room.

Louis silently thanked himself for getting the spill proof sippy cups as Harry carelessly let his go, the cup tilting over on the duvet as Harry cuddled his teddy. Louis could tell Harry was whispering to the toy, but went to the closet to fetch Harry's favourite things instead of listening in. Louis knew Harry loved his big oversized kitten onesie, and the boy could suck on a soother all night, never loosing it. Louis grabbed a diaper as well, heading back to Harry.

"Hey baby," Louis said, "let's get changed."

Harry smiled up at Louis and held his feet up at Louis, who grabbed Harry's feet and began taking his socks off. Louis made a pile of Harry's clothes on the floor as he slowly undressed Harry, pulling his jeans off and his loose shirt up over his head. Harry pulled his beanie back down once the shirt was gone, and Louis decided to try and fight that battle in a minute.

"You're back hurt?" Louis asked as he saw a heating pad wrapped around Harry's torso.

"Yeah, a bit," Harry confessed, biting his lip. Louis touched the pad on his back, feeling that it was no longer warm.

"This ones cold now, want a new one?" Louis asked, tugging at the sticky pads that held it around Harry. He slipped it out from under him when he could pull it free.

"Yes please," Harry replied.

"Okay, let me just grab one," Louis said as he folded up the used one, accidentally sticking it to himself.

Harry laughed as Louis made a face, awkwardly flinging his hand around till the pad detached, Louis sticking it to itself.

"Good grief," Louis said as he tossed it in the garbage, heading to their master bathroom to get Harry a new one. He snapped it to activate it as he walked back to Harry, the heat radiating off of it in his hands.

"Feel good?" Louis asked as Harry sighed when he slipped it on his low back, half closing his eyes.

"Yeah," was all that Harry said as Louis stuck the new tabs together around Harry. Louis grabbed Harry's diaper off the bed, unravelling it as Harry planted his feet on the bed and pushed his hips up for Louis to pull his underpants down. Louis went on replacing them with the diaper before Harry dropped his hips and held his feet up for Louis to pull off his underpants the rest of the way.

Louis stopped and looked at Harry all sprawled out on the bed for a minute, his cute little baby steadily breathing under him. It was like Harry's tattoos stopped making him look older for once in Louis' eyes, the ink fading away under his heating pad before disappearing into his diaper, long legs gently prodding at Louis thighs. Louis couldn't help but smile at Harry, who had picked up his sippy again, sucking out the juice inside. He still had a hand on Honey, fingers playing with one of her feet.

"Daddy I'm cold," Harry said as his body cooled down without any clothes on.

"Okay, okay," Louis said, going back to dressing Harry. He picked up the soft onesie, sliding it up Harry's legs, under his bum, and then under his torso. Harry's belly stuck out as he arched his back, and Louis couldn't help but press a few kisses to it. Harry let go of his sippy cup and teddy bear as Louis tucked his arms into his onesie.

Harry's onesie had little mittens that looked like paws on the ends of the sleeves, so Louis tucked Harry's hands inside of them, zipping them up to trap Harry's hands. It looked ridiculously cute as Harry picked up his sippy with both hands, holding it to his mouth.

Louis worked at the dual zipper of the onesie, making sure to pull the top slider all the way up, and the bottom slider all the way down, so Harry was fully enveloped in the fabric. Harry looked adorable in the onesie, his hands all hidden and his eyes sleepy again.

Louis reached up to Harry's head then, putting one hand on the back of Harry's neck, the other pulling the hood of the onesie up. He quickly slid off Harry's beanie, lifting his head at the same time and sliding the hood over his hair.

"No!" Harry squirmed and freaked out for a second, Louis trying to calm him down as he lurched for his beanie, his sippy cup landing back on the mattress.

"Look, look, look," Louis said quickly, "look, baby, you're a kitten."

Harry paused as Louis tugged on his hood, bringing a paw up to touch the ear of his onesie.

"See? It's okay," Louis said as Harry calmed down, his body sinking back into the mattress.

"Yeah," Harry whispered, wrapping his hand back around Honey, turning his head to the side a bit. Louis picked up his soother and prodded Harry's lips once before Harry opened his mouth and sucked the soother in.

"You sleepy?" Louis asked as Harry blinked slowly, looking sleepier by the second. Harry nodded his head in reply.

"Okay, come here then," Louis said, climbing on the bed and hoisting Harry up to the pillows by his armpits. Louis pulled the covers down before tucking Harry in, picking up the discarded sippy cup as he slid off the bed.

"Have sweet dreams okay? I'll hear you if you call." Louis told Harry, who already had his eyes closed. Louis fiddled with the baby monitor on the nightstand, taking the second half of it with him. He could hear Harry's deep breathing before he even shut the door.

\--

Louis went into their master bedroom and tore open the drawer under their bed, looking at all that they had. Harry already said what he wanted tonight, so Louis was going to prepare it for him. He knew how to take care of his baby.

Louis sorted through a few things till he found the soundings Harry had gotten. He picked up the package, knowing he needed to sterilize them before he could safely put them in Harry. He looked at what else Harry had gotten as well, a few new cock rings, new plug, new lube, and a box of catheters. Wait.

Louis picked up the box of catheters, a million situations running through his head.

Tonight could be interesting. Real, interesting.

Louis read the back of the packaging, smirking when he found out that they were individually packaged and already sterile. They also came with all he really needed as well it seemed, a bit of the right lube and a syringe full of sterile water for the balloon that would hold the catheter in. Harry knew what he was doing when he bought these.

Louis grabbed some lube and a box of rubber gloves before shutting the drawer, going to the kitchen to get ready.

\--

By the time Louis heard Harry stir on the baby monitor, it was well past eight and Louis had everything sterile and ready to go. He had slid into the spare bathroom and popped Harry's catheters into the shelving, along with some rubber gloves. The soundings were sitting in a plastic container that Louis had sterilized as well on the rocking chair in the spare room, with lube and a set of gloves ready for tonight. Louis had put a baby bottle full of water on the nightstand as well, wanting Harry to drink it before they played so he could flush him out afterwards. Lessened the risk of infection. Louis knew Harry wouldn't see them, he made sure of it. Means Harry can't anticipate, and that Louis is always ready.

Louis waits to hear Harry sigh before getting up from the couch, heading to the spare room.

"Hey, there's my baby," Louis says when he sees Harry awake, lying on his back. Harry looks at him with sleepy eyes, his soother gently bumping his nose as he sucks on it.

"Let's see if you're wet," Louis says, not overly trusting Harry sensing when his diapers wet, having a few incidents in the past where Harry feels dry, but isn't in reality. The diaper rash was enough punishment for Harry to go through, and by now he's okay with Louis reaching into his onesie to check anyways instead of trying to guess.

Louis reaches under the covers and pulls Harry's bottom slider up, fitting his hand into Harry's onesie, two fingers sliding into his diaper.

"Yep, wet, baby," Louis says, getting up to grab a new diaper and some baby wipes.

Louis pops the diaper on nightstand, picking up the bottle he had placed there earlier.

"Hey, I need you to drink this. Can you do that for daddy?" Louis asks Harry, pulling his soother from his mouth. Harry mildly frowns but takes the bottle in both his hands, fitting it in his mouth. "Good boy," Louis praises him.

Harry drinks as Louis changes him, pulling the covers right down to the edge of the bed, out of the way. He pulls Harry's top slider all the way down as well, the access to his diaper easier that way. Louis pulls the dirty diaper off of him, and begins wiping him clean, from top to bottom. It feels good to Harry, Louis' hands on him. Harry can feel himself getting semi hard, drinking a little faster at the thought.

"Up, up," Louis says as he stands off the mattress, tilting Harry's bottle up, making sure Harry takes all of it. "Good boy, wanna play a bit?"

Harry nods as he drinks, Louis smiling down at him.

"Kay, let's finish this bottle first tho," Louis said, climbing up to Harry, taking the bottle and pulling Harry into his arms. Harry let his arms down, grabbing Honey from beside him, squishing her up against his neck a bit. Louis' warmth was comforting to him, yet Harry didn't feel very sleepy anymore, his dick perking up some more as Louis held his bottle with his hand that was behind his head, his other hand trailing over Harry's chest. Louis ran his nails down Harry sternum, little goosebumps erupting on his skin. He ran his hand up under Harry's peck before running a thumb over his nipple. Harry breathed in at the touch, nipple perking up. Louis rolled it between his fingers, the skin warming up before Louis let go of it and blew on it, Harry biting on the nipple of the bottle at the feeling.

Louis was winding up Harry slowly, kneading his other nipple now, blowing on it when it felt hot between his fingers. Harry moaned at it beneath the bottle, Louis adjusting it in his mouth, silently telling him to settle. Harry's dick was filling, his brain starting to pop with arousal.

Harry mildly startled when he hit the end of his bottle, Louis pulling it away from him, Harry arching his back and moaning in Louis' arms. Louis let him, putting the bottle on the nightstand and looking at Harry's dick standing up out of his unzipped onesie.

"Like that baby?" Louis asked Harry, who pushed his face into Louis' arm and nodded, his feet twisting at the end of the bed. Louis smiled and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips, Harry immediately responding to it. Louis laid Harry back on the mattress after, fixing the hood of his onesie before sliding off the mattress to the rocking chair.

"Okay, colours are in effect and you can make as much noise as you want. Redding out never gets punished and you have to tell me if it hurts. Tell me everything, I don't want to injure you." Louis says, picking up the little sounding kit he had made. Harry nodded, eyeing all that Louis had in his hands.

"Words, Harry," Louis told Harry, who had barely spoken since he was up. Harry snapped back to Louis, brain kicking into gear.

"Yes, I understand daddy," Harry said, Louis settling between his legs.

"Okay, it might hurt at first, but we're starting small, so it shouldn't be too bad."

Louis opened the container and pulled on his rubber gloves, Harry pulling Honey closer to himself. Harry watched as Louis touched his dick, popping the lube cap and generously covering Harry's tip. Harry stayed still while Louis picked up the sound, the long stainless steel rod looking intimidating. Louis lubed it up, looking to Harry to gauge his level.

"Colour babe," Louis asked.

"Green," Harry replied, eyes not leaving the sound.

"Okay, we're going to go slow, a lot of this is gravity, just relax," Louis told Harry, as he held Harry's dick in one hand, circling the sound around his hole before tilting it up and in a bit, Harry jerking a bit as Louis let it go, the steel sliding into him.

Harry screamed as it sunk into him, pain radiating up his dick and into his pelvis.

"Easy, Harry, still, still baby," Louis held Harry's pelvis down and his dick still as Harry squirmed, arching his back and trying to raise his legs and kick out, his hands immediately grabbing onto his pillow and teddy. Harry rolled his head backwards before dropping his body back down, panting and shaking under Louis.

"Colour, give me colour baby," Louis asked, Harry a mess.

"Green, I'm okay," Harry said, his dick pulsing at him. Harry looked down, the sound halfway into his dick, gently bobbing as Harry tried not to clench. Surprisingly, he was also fully hard, his dick aching in pleasure at it. Harry could feel the slick stainless steel on each of his nerve endings, feeling like he was cumming even though he wasn't. It felt rough and smooth at the same time, cold yet hot, painful yet pleasurable.

Most of all though, it was mental. Harry could feel the pain radiate up his spine to the back of his head, dizzy with the feeling. Harry also wasn't sure if he's ever felt more submissive towards Louis either, everything in his control to Harry.

"Okay, want a bit more?" Louis asked, releasing some pressure on Harry's pelvis.

"Yeah, a bit," Harry said, his breathing calming down. Louis hooked his finger in the ring at the end of the sound, gently pulling it up a bit.

"FuCK," Harry screamed as Louis moved the sound in him, pain and pleasure coursing so strongly through his groin, "sorry, daddy, sorry."

"It's okay baby, bad words won't be punished tonight." Louis told him, letting the sound drop again. Harry screeched, the sound dropping another quarter into him, all of Harry's nerves fraying.

"Colour."

"Green, do it again," Harry pleaded with Louis, writhing on the bed as Louis pulled the sound up again, letting it fall into Harry, the rod sinking deeper into him. Harry didn't realize he was crying till Louis was wiping away his tears, making sure he was okay.

"Yes, please, more," Harry said, kicking his legs out.

"Give it a minute," Louis said though, slowing Harry down. Harry protested, whining under Louis. "I know, I know baby, in a second," Louis said as Harry half sobbed, taking shaky breathes until they started to level out, Harry slowing down.

"Good boy," Louis praised, preparing to move the sound again.

Harry jolted and thrashed at Louis pulling on the sound, letting it drop little by little until the ring hit the end of his dick.

Harry was a wreck. Between the pain, the pleasure, the noises and the sight of the whole sound in him, he was barely aware of his surroundings. He was dropping, and fast.

"Go slow, woah woah," Louis said as Harry arched his back and whimpered, tossing his head to the side, screaming and sobbing and making obscene sounds. Louis could tell Harry was going in and out of subspace, before they were barely done.

"Move it," Harry half slurred to Louis, who hooked his finger in the ring again, starting up a rhythm with it.

Harry floated immediately as the sensations flooded his system, his dick so hard and painful, yet so pleasured from the sound. Louis worked him till he was screaming again.

"Out, out, I gotta cum," Harry screamed, Louis pulling the sound out gently, Harry cumming as soon as it was out of him. It went all over himself and Louis' shirt, pulsing out of him.

"Good boy," Louis soothed as Harry panted, his legs propped up on Louis' hips, body involuntarily twitching under Louis.

"Oh my goodness," Harry panted as Louis striped his gloves off, his tshirt leaving next. "It felt so bad and then so good," Harry said, catching his breath.

Louis half wiped Harry's torso with his tshirt, feeling Harry's body still twitching. He let Harry go through the aftershocks, continually having his hands on him.

"Yeah?" Louis asked, gently rubbing Harry's hips through his onesie.

"Mhmm," Harry said, body going lax, finally sighing.

Louis let Harry lay on the bed as he slipped off it, getting a fresh tshirt from the dresser in the room. Harry looked wrecked, cum stained and loosely cuddling his teddy, dick softening as he came down. Louis pulled his shirt on, ruffling his hair afterwards and going back to Harry.

"Sweetheart, don't sleep yet, you gotta come with me for a minute," Louis said as Harry closed his eyes.

"Daaaaddy," Harry whined as Louis pulled him up by his armpits.

"Sorry baby," Louis said as he got Harry to stand, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist, his onesie still wide open. Harry didn't seem to care though, so Louis just helped him to the bathroom slowly.

"You gotta big boy pee after that, just to lessen the risk of infection okay?" Louis told Harry, bringing him to the toilet. "Here, just, yeah."

Louis got Harry to sit backwards on the toilet, facing the tank. Louis half stood behind Harry, his chest pressing up against Harry's back, hands wrapped around Harry to his bladder. Harry's dick hung out of his onesie into the toilet, Louis making sure the zipper wasn't chafing on it. Louis placed his chin over Harry's one shoulder, Harry's skin contrasting against the softness of his onesie. His hood was still up, covering his hair, hands still tucked in the paws.

"I know you don't like this much, but you have to," Louis said as he pushed on Harry's bladder, causing the boy to try and skirt away. Harry didn't love watersports, couldn't control himself enough to.

"Nope, nope," Louis said, pressing his other hand on Harry's low back, adding pressure on his bladder. Harry groaned as he felt himself start to let go, screaming out when the first bit burned, badly.

"Louis!!" Harry screamed, grabbing onto Louis' forearms, trying to pull him away as best he could with his hands trapped. Louis was thankful he couldn't dig his nails in.

"You know you don't call me that when you're down," Louis said, increasing the pressure on Harry.

"Daaaaaaaddy," Harry choked out, Louis feeling him shake in his arms.

Harry tried to push up with his legs, but somehow Louis kept him seated, massaging his bladder some. Harry let out another sob as he couldn't not pee, Louis' hand forcing it out of him. It stung the whole time Harry peed out what he had drank earlier, his face streaked with tears by the time he finished.

"Shhhhhh," Louis rocked Harry back and forth in his arms, as Harry weakened in Louis' arms, resting his weight on Louis. Louis knew it hurt, but it had to be done.

Louis held his hand on Harry's chest as Harry panted and tears dripped down his neck. Louis could feel Harry's heart pounding, his body slightly shaking in pain still. Louis just rocked Harry through it, letting him lean back into him, Harry's head lightly resting on Louis' shoulder.

"I found something else you bought, baby," Louis said as he felt Harry's heart rate decreasing.

"Oh yeah?" Harry slightly slurred, slipping around subspace.

"Yeah, wanna try one?" Louis said, "just for tonight?"

Louis opened the cabinet above the toilet with his fingertips, the catheters sitting right there.

"Daaaaddy," Harry said as he eyed the catheters, turning his head to partially hide in Louis' shoulder. He was embarrassed that Louis found his secret buys sometimes. Embarrassed but thankful that Louis never scorned him or thought he was weird over what he wants.

"It might help, hurts to go right? You'll wear a diaper all night anyways," Louis said to Harry, bringing a hand up to pat the top of Harry's head, trying to settle him.

"Yeah, maybe, just tonight daddy?" Harry asked, biting his lip and watching as Louis leaned over him, grabbing another pair of gloves and a catheter package. He popped it on the back of the toilet, Harry looking at everything.

There was a lot of intimidating things in front of Harry when Louis peeled pack the packaging, from the correct lube, a syringe with water in it and the actual catheter itself, long and yellow, a deflated balloon on the end that goes into Harry's bladder, the other end splitting in two, one side for Harry's pee, the other to control how much water goes in the balloon. It was terrifying to look at, but Louis' calm demeanour kept Harry quiet, knowing that Louis wouldn't do it if he hadn't researched. Louis would never risk Harry's health, especially when he's little.

"Yeah, we can try just for tonight. All you have to do is stay still for me," Louis instructed, lightly pushing Harry so he wasn't leaning on Louis anymore. He stood up and grabbed a washcloth, lathering it with soap before going back to behind Harry like he was before. Harry leaned on Louis again, watching as Louis worked on him.

Louis washed the end of Harry's dick, drying it as best he could with a clean side of the washcloth. Louis slipped on his gloves then, going into the catheter kit. He popped the lube and put a bit on Harry's dick, and then split the packaging that the catheter was individually wrapped in. He lubed a bit of the catheter up, Harry starting to worry a bit. Louis shushed Harry and waited a moment, sensing Harry's emotions at the sight.

Harry squirmed and groaned as Louis took his dick in his hands a minute later, pushing the catheter into him, forearms pressing on Harry's pelvis to keep him still. He tossed the packaging in the bin when the tube was getting close to Harry's bladder, three quarters into Harry's dick.

"Shhhh, almost there baby," Louis assured Harry, continuing to push the tube in while adding dots of lube to it. Harry let out a muffled cry when Louis hit his bladder, gently pressing on his abdomen again.

"I know you just peed, but just try for a little more, it'll help it go in," Louis said, pressing down on Harry's bladder again. Harry jerked in Louis' arms as he peed a bit, the catheter slipping into his bladder, urine spilling into the toilet.

"Daddy," Louis could feel Harry start to panic at the site of himself, his dick gently dripping urine out of the catheter.

"Shh, don't worry, it's normal," Louis says, trying to bring Harry back down. Harry struggles though, half crying in Louis' arms.

"Shhhhh, quiet," Louis says, pushing the catheter in a bit further before grabbing the syringe, popping the valve for the balloon of the catheter. He pumps a bit of water into the balloon, Harry breathing heavily at the action.

"Tell me if it hurts," Louis tells him, but Harry shakes his head no.

"Scary daddy," Harry says, mentally freaking out.

"Not scary," Louis comforts him, removing the syringe and gently tugging on the catheter until he felt resistance.

Harry couldn't help staring down at himself as Louis discarded his gloves and the bit of packaging still on the toilet. It was weird to see a tube sticking out the end of his dick, and even weirder knowing it was up inside of him, holding his bladder open.

"Almost done," Louis says, standing up behind Harry and pulling him up onto the countertop in the bathroom. Louis grabbed a fresh diaper and the diaper cream, covering Harry's bum and privates with cream before wrapping Harry up in the diaper. Louis picked up the washcloth again, and wiped up Harry's cum stained abdomen and heating pad before zipping up his onesie.

Harry had worry etched across his face, his tummy doing flip flops inside of him. Louis pressed a few kisses to his temple and forehead, quieting him down.

"Let's just brush your teeth, then bed, okay?" Louis told Harry when he seemed to calm, grabbing Harry's toothbrush and putting some toothpaste on it. He helped Harry sit up on the counter before pushing the toothbrush into Harry's mouth. Harry let his mouth go slack as Louis scrubbed, filling up a cup with water when he was done.

"Rinse babe," Louis said, holding the cup up to Harry's lips, tilting it up into his mouth. Harry sloshed the water around his mouth before spitting it back into the cup, Louis dumping it down the sink. Louis wiped his mouth off with a towel afterwards.

"Can you sit while I brush my teeth?" Louis asked Harry, watching him lean on the mirror and nod his head.

Louis quickly brushed his teeth before spitting in the sink, wiping his own mouth.

"Good boy, feel better?" Louis asked as he helped Harry down from the counter.

"Yeah," Harry replies, slightly odd feeling in his diaper.

"Good, come on baby," Louis says, taking Harry's hand and bringing him back to the bedroom.

Louis puts Harry in the big rocking chair with a blanket, tidying the bed for him, putting the sounding kit outside of the door, to be put away properly later. He picked up Honey and Harry's soother, popping them on the nightstand before pulling the covers up the mattress again. He gathered up Harry afterwards, tucking him in, pressing a few kisses to his cheek along the way. Louis grabbed his own pjs from the dresser in the room, stripping and pulling them on.

Louis watches Harry as he squirms in bed, not quite down and settled.

"Want a bottle baby?" Louis asks before getting in bed.

"Yes please," Harry asks, quietly.

"Okay love, I'll be right back," Louis says, going to the kitchen to warm up Harry's milk and put it in a bottle. He adds a little melatonin as well, knowing the warmth of the milk and medication will settle Harry right down.

He comes back and kneels under the covers beside Harry, his body facing Harry.

"Come here pup," Louis says, shuffling a bit and lifting Harry into his arms, Harry's head in the crook of his elbow. Harry shuffles his feet a bit, his eyebrows creasing. "Shhh, what's wrong baby?"

"Feels funny daddy," Harry says, lightly pushing on his abdomen.

"I know, it won't in a bit though, it'll be okay," Louis tried to settle him. Harry just groaned in reply though, wiggling in Louis' arms. "Wanna take it out? You can red out of you want love, it's okay. Tell me your colour."

"No, it's okay, I'm green daddy," Harry replied.

"What's it feel like, tell me baby."

"Like," Harry paused as he tried to describe the feeling, "like, I don't know. Feels, open?"

"Feels maybe a little out of control?" Louis asked, knowing Harry liked his life in control, liked to know what was coming next.

"Yeah, a bit daddy," Harry said, mushing his face into Louis' arm, embarrassed.

"No need to hide kitten, it's okay. Everything's in control. I'm right here, you have a diaper, you're not going to wet the bed or anything. You can enjoy this, relax, everything is set. No ones going to hurt you or find out, it's just you and me." Louis talked as he set Harry's bottle in his mouth, Harry beginning to suck on it.

Louis rocked Harry back and forth as he drank, cooing down at him once in a while. Harry's eyes started to droop halfway through the bottle, his body starting to relax. He suddenly jerked and pulled away from his bottle though, the feeling of some pee seeping into his diaper without his control.

"Shhhh, let it happen," Louis whispered, sinking the bottle back to Harry's mouth. Harry kept a concerned look on his face until the melatonin started to kick in, his eyes practically closed, lips barely sucking. Louis pulled the bottle away when milk started forming inbetween Harry's lips, grabbing a Kleenex from the nightstand, wiping Harry's mouth.

Harry was completely lax as Louis popped his soother back in his mouth, Harry only sucking on it once or twice before Louis laid him down on his pillow. Louis grabbed Honey for Harry and tucked her into his chest, Harry sighing.

Louis reached over Harry and shut off the light, laying down behind him in the dark. Louis pulled up the covers and wrapped his arms around Harry, his heating pad soaking into Louis' abdomen, making him sleepy as well.

"So warm," Louis whispered, Harry humming in reply. Louis waited till Harry's breathing deepened to close his eyes and sleep himself.

\--

Louis woke up at various times during the night, getting up and changing Harry, who barely opened an eye for Louis, too tired to care about being changed. The catheter didn't feel so weird anymore, and it was becoming nice to not have to hold anything in or convince himself to wet the diaper like he sometimes had to. He just slept away, warm and comfortable.

\--

Louis woke up in the morning to Harry sleeping right in his face, drool seeping out from behind his soother and down his cheek. Louis backed up at the site, a bit of a rude awakening.

Louis smiled when he really looked at Harry though, the hood of his onesie half off his head, his short hair going in every direction. Louis studied Harry, the boy all curled up, mittened hands wrapped around his teddy, blanket up around his shoulders. His haircut really didn't look bad, his jawline more prominent, little ears poking out. It reminded Louis of a younger Harry, not so fashion forward and bold, softer and untrained. There were so many rules nowadays, so many secrets to keep track of, but right now, none of it mattered. Harry looked content and peaceful, sleeping away with drool on his face.

Louis half sat up, reaching over to the baby wipes he had stashed on the nightstand somewhere through the night, picking one out and gently wiping up Harry's face. He scooted his thumb under the edge of Harry's soother, jostling it in Harry's mouth as he wiped. Harry stirred because of it, sucking hard on the soother and tightening his arms around Honey, breathing in and sighing before shifting a bit.

Louis decided it was probably time to change Harry, figuring if he woke up then it would be okay, and if not he could sleep for longer. He slipped out from under the sheets, getting Harry a clean diaper, the baby wipes and diaper cream. Louis pulled back the covers from Harry, gently rolling him on his back. He pulled Harry's zipper down and started tugging on the tabs of his diaper, pulling the wetness away. He sunk a clean diaper under Harry right away, so that his catheter wouldn't leak onto the bed or his onesie. Louis wiped up Harry before smearing the diaper cream on his bum. Harry wiggled his body and turned his head to the side as Louis touched him, his soother moving as he sucked on it.

Louis heard Harry breath out harder than before as he pulled the diaper up around him, securing the tabs on his hips. Louis could tell Harry was waking up by the way he kicked his legs a bit, shifting around. Louis looked up at Harry as he opened his eyes, half rubbing one of them with his teddy, looking a little grumpy.

"Good morning, baby," Louis said, resting a hand on Harry's hip inside of his onesie that was still open. Harry moaned and sucked on his soother as he looked up at Louis, a frown across his face. Louis gently moved his hand up to Harry's side, rubbing along the cold heating pad.

"What's wrong baby?" Louis asked, going to pull the heating pad away.

"Hurts," Harry mumbled around his soother, watching Louis.

"What hurts?" Louis asked, concerned with Harry's answer.

"Back," Harry told Louis, partially raising his arms to stretch.

Louis tossed the spent pad as his hand ran over Harry's little tummy, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over the skin.

"Yeah? Maybe pushed it a bit last night?" Louis asked, knowing Harry's back was already sore yesterday, before they played.

"Yeah, maybe" Harry said as he tried to arch his back, whimpering a bit as it pulled.

"Okay, don't hurt it. I'll grab another pad and some stuff, okay?" Louis said, pulling the covers back up over Harry a bit as he nodded, Louis going out to their own room.

Louis came back with Harry's back cream and another heating pad, setting them on the duvet beside Harry, pulling the covers back from Harry's torso again.

"Shhhh, it's okay," Louis said as he gently pulled Harry up, Harry hissing. Louis wrapped Harry around himself, fitting his hands under Harry's onesie, popping the fabric off his shoulders. Harry cuddled into Louis without the protection, his head pressing into Louis' shoulder. Louis rocked him back and forth a bit before grabbing Harry's back cream, slowly rubbing it into Harry's skin. It made Louis' fingers feel a bit numb, Louis reading the tube as he rubbed Harry. The Tiloket prescription had been issued during the first tour, a couple refills left. Harry seemed to relax in Louis' arms after a while, the pain subsiding a bit.

Louis grabbed the heating pad next, cracking it and placing it over Harry's back, rubbing his hands on it while Harry stayed on his shoulder. Louis could hear him quietly sucking on his soother, probably dosing a bit. Louis brought the tabs of the pad around Harry's middle, securing them as Harry kept his head on his shoulder. Harry moaned a bit as he did, and Louis shushed him and went back to touching his upper back afterwards.

Harry skin was soft and smooth under Louis' hands, warm to the touch. Louis loved touching Harry. Drowned in the feeling. Louis didn't know how long they stayed there, content to cuddle in the early light, Harry bumping his soother into Louis' neck a bit as he adjusted. Harry shivered as Louis lightly ran his nails down Harry's shoulder blades, soothing his hands over them afterwards.

Eventually Louis picked up Harry's onesie and slid his hands back in the sleeves, Harry sitting up in front of him. He was all dishevelled, hair sticking up and onesie a little lopsided, adorable looking in Louis' eyes.

"Good sleep?" Louis asked as Harry rubbed his eye again, nodding afterwards.

"Yeah," Harry murmured around his soother.

"Good, feels a bit better?"

"Yeah, feels good," Harry said, the mystic conversation about his catheter kinda odd.

"Wanna leave it a bit longer or take it out?" Louis asked.

"Leave it," Harry said simply, catching his soother with his hand as he briefly fumbled it in his lips, pushing it back in his mouth. Louis chuckled at the motion, patting Harry's knee.

"Breakfast?" Louis asked next, moving to get off the bed.

"Yeah," Harry replied, turning and grabbing Honey before taking Louis' hand, sliding off the mattress with a thud.

Louis gently swung Harry's hand back and forth as they walked slowly to the kitchen. Louis could tell Harry's back was painful, his steps more shuffled than before. It's how Harry got when the pain got to him, like his legs didn't want to come along with him. Louis diverted them to the couch before Harry could settle in a kitchen chair.

"Shhh," Louis said as Harry tried to protest sitting on the couch, "let's eat here today, it's fine."

Harry sucked in a breath as Louis helped him sit down on the couch, Harry squeezing Louis' hand that was still in his.

"It's okay," Louis said, Harry shaking his head at him in response.

"No it hurts," Harry spoke out as tears started forming in his eyes. He could feel his muscles spasming, contracting without his control.

"Is laying down better? What'll help baby?" Louis asked, as Harry wouldn't let go of him.

"Shhhh baby, shhhhh," Louis consoled Harry as he started crying, reaching under him and lifting him a bit, laying him down on his back.

"No?" Louis asked when Harry started shaking his head.

"Tummy," Harry quietly said through a cry, wanting to roll over.

Louis helped him turn on his tummy, rubbing his back gently as Harry curled his legs up under himself, his back muscles stretching out. Harry put his head down on the couch and turtled his back up, and Louis rubbed down his spine, feeling the spasming muscles.

"Daaaddy," Harry whined as his back pulled before relaxing some, Louis right there with him.

"I know baby, I'm right here," Louis told Harry, putting his other hand on Harry's forearm, Harry mildly shaking underneath it.

Louis watched as Harry went through the pain, felt the heat radiating through his onesie, listened as Harry whimpered. Louis hated when Harry hurt. Every time Harry fell on stage, or jammed his back up, Louis sat and watched Harry. Wished he could take it all away. Right now was one of those times.

Harry seemed to quiet down as his back stopped spasming, his breathing returning to normal as he stayed face down on the couch. He was still whimpering quietly though, the tears not stopping.

"Shhhh, you're okay," Louis said, placing a hand on the back of Harry's head, rubbing it slightly.

"Miss it daddy," Harry said, looking up a bit.

"I know baby, I know," Louis soothed, as best he could, Harry looking so sad as he talked about his hair. Louis pressed a kiss to his temple.

"I'm just going to get some breakfast, okay? I'll be right back," Louis said, Harry mildly nodding his head to him. Louis rushed as he got some oatmeal for himself, a bottle with protein powder and a banana for Harry.

Harry was still in the same position when Louis got back to him, but he propped himself up on his elbows when Louis came near.

Louis could tell Harry was hot, the pain heating him up, plus the warm onesie and heating pad. Harry had started sweating, the front of his hair damp.

"You hot baby?" Louis asked as he sat down next to Harry, running his fingers through Harry's fringe.

"Yeah," Harry replied, pulling on his collar a bit.

"Wanna just take it off?" Louis asked, going for Harry's zipper. Harry pushed himself up as much as he could, Louis unzipping his onesie and pulling it off his shoulders. He worked it down Harry's arms one at a time, Harry lifting the coordinating hand. Pretty soon his torso was uncovered, and Louis got up to pull it off his legs one at a time as well.

Louis put the grey material on the armchair adjacent to the couch, picking up a blanket and bringing it over to Harry just in case he got cold.

"I'm just going to grab some stuff for the day in case we camp out on the couch, I'll be right back," Louis told Harry before going back to the spare room, grabbing odds and ends from the closet as well as Harry's Tiloket.

Harry was awkwardly cuddling Honey when Louis came back, still curled up on his tummy. Louis placed what he had brought on the floor beside the couch and grabbed their breakfast off the coffee table, sitting down on the couch in front of Harry again.

"What's the most comfortable for you baby? You lay how you can," Louis told Harry, placing their breakfast on the end table and raking his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry slowly moved over Louis' lap, and Louis grabbed a couch pillow, putting it on his lap and under Harry's torso so his back wouldn't cave forward. Harry laid his weight down and let his legs stretch out a bit. Louis gently rubbed his hand over Harry's shoulder blades, feeling the dampness of his sweaty body.

"Lower, please daddy," Harry asked, and Louis moved his hand down, rubbing small circles into Harry's back, just above the heating pad. He picked up Harry's bottle with his free hand, shaking it.

"Here baby," Louis said, Harry propping himself up on one elbow, Louis taking his soother out of his mouth. He replaced it with the bottle, the tilt a bit awkward but Harry started sucking nonetheless. Harry put his other hand on the bottle with Louis', angling it a bit different in his mouth.

"You okay?" Louis asked, Harry humming in reply. "Good boy," Louis praised, keeping his free hand petting and rubbing Harry. He let his hand run over Harry's bum, the diaper making it bulkier than usual. Harry lightly pushed his bum up into Louis' hand, causing Louis to lightly laugh.

"Not right now baby," Louis told Harry, "maybe later though."

Harry pulled away from his bottle before it was finished, laying back down on his front. Louis put it down and opened the banana, pulling off little pieces and feeding them to Harry, who chewed them slowly until he refused.

"Baby you have to eat," Louis said, popping the piece in his own mouth. Harry shook his head in disagreement.

"Full," Harry said, hiding away from Louis.

"Honey, I know how much you've eaten and it's not enough, please," Louis countered, rubbing the back of Harry's head gently. Harry moaned at him, but moved his head so Louis could pop some more banana in.

"Thank you baby," Louis said when Harry finished the banana, putting the peel down and picking up his oatmeal. Louis ate as Harry fiddled with his teddys limbs, gently prodding at the toys fluffy tummy. Louis put his soother back in his mouth when he could see Harry lightly chewing on the inside of his lips.

Harry eventually stuffed Honey under his head, softly dosing over Louis. Louis took to drawing patterns over Harry's skin, oatmeal long eaten.

"Do you really like it?" Harry broke the silence, his soother being chewed out the side of his mouth.

"Like what?" Louis asked, not sure which new thing Harry was talking about.

"Any of it," Harry said simply.

"Love the hair, love the sounds, love the catheter, love all of it," Louis replied, because he really did.

"You didn't cum last night," Harry said next, fingers playing with his soother a bit.

"Baby, you're safety always comes before me, I had to make sure you were okay first," Louis told Harry, carding through his hair.

"Thank you," Harry said, lightly pushing his head into Louis' hand.

"No need for that, always will," Louis said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Harry's temple. Harry turned his head a bit more, and Louis got the hint, kissing the part of Harry's mouth that was free of his soother, lips overlapping on the plastic anyways. Louis trailed kisses up the back of Harry's neck as well, Harry shivering because of it.

"Feels funny daddy," Harry said, bringing his shoulders up.

"There was so much hair before, couldn't get some of these spots," Louis said as continued kissing on Harry's shaved hair. He kissed up and around Harry's ear, till Harry was giggling and squirming a bit.

"Daddy, stop!" Harry eventually said, Louis planting one last kiss on him before pulling up.

"I love you baby," Louis said.

"I love you too daddy," Harry replied.

Louis and Harry stayed in the silence, quietly doing things all morning, either colouring or reading books, watching some silly cartoon or playing with the few toys Louis had brought, both boys content. They also survived two more back spasms, Louis pulling Harry's heating pad away to smear more Tiloket above Harry's diaper, the spasms less intense each time. Before they knew it, it was six at night, and Harry was moving more normally, laying on his back nursing in Louis' arms. The living room looked like a bomb went off, but Louis couldn't care as Harry leaned on his chest, sucking the bottle so close to Louis' nipple it almost felt like he was breastfeeding.

"Go slow baby," Louis said as Harry mouthed at the bottle, milk slipping from his lips, soaking into Louis' shirt. Louis pulled the bottle up some, slowing Harry down. Harry slightly protested at it, trying to follow and shifting his legs under the light blanket that was over his lower half. Louis kept him slow though, till Harry finished the bottle.

"There you are," Louis said, putting the bottle down.

"Daddy," Harry quietly whined, pushing his feet against the couch a bit.

"Yes baby?" Louis asked, waiting.

"Kinda want it out," Harry said, shifting his legs again.

"Yeah? We can do that," Louis said, "don't be embarrassed baby, it's okay."

"Still wanna play though," Harry said, latching onto Louis.

"Of course baby, you're not redding out," Louis assured Harry, beginning to prop him up, getting him to stand.

"We can take it out and then how about a bath?" Louis asked, taking Harry back to the bedroom and bath.

"Okay daddy," Harry said, waddling a little bit behind Louis.

Louis pulled out a towel and folded it on the countertop in the bathroom, helping Harry up onto it, laying him on his back. Louis got a few things out that he needed before pulling Harry's diaper off, tossing it in the garbage.

"It might hurt a bit," Louis said as he pulled on a pair of rubber gloves, Harry worriedly watching him. Louis grabbed the same syringe he had the day before, connecting it to the valve for the balloon in Harry's catheter. He sucked the water back out of it, Harry mildly squirming at it. Louis tossed the syringe before taking the end of Harry's catheter, placing his other hand over Harry's pelvis to keep him down. Harry immediately whined as Louis pulled, Harry's hand grabbing onto Louis' forearm, digging his nails in.

"Ow, ow, ow, baby," Louis said, stopping and touching Harry's hand. "I know it hurts but you can't do that," Louis said, prying Harry's hand away. Harry whimpered, trying to attach himself to Louis.

"You need some mittens?" Louis asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew they had mittens with no thumbs, designed for babies to sleep with so they wouldn't scratch themselves.

Harry shook his head no, wrapping his arms around himself instead.

"Baby, you can't hurt yourself either," Louis said, knowing that Harry could do some damage to himself at times, scratching himself unconsciously when in intense situations.

"Don't move, okay?" Louis said before slipping out into the closet, taking his rubber gloves off along the way. He grabbed a pair of mittens, getting back to Harry in no time.

"Come here," Louis said, Harry mildly protesting but letting Louis pick up his hand and slip the mitten on it. He sealed the Velcro wrist, doing the same to Harry's other hand. Harry rested his hands on his stomach, Louis getting another pair of gloves and going back to Harry's catheter.

Harry winced and wound up into a sob as Louis slid the catheter in his dick, burning as it came out. Harry felt his hot tears tracking down his face as Louis shushed him and pulled. Harry couldn’t dig his hands into anything with the mittens on, but still gripped onto Louis’ forearm as much as he could. Harry was crying so much that he didn't realize his catheter was all the way out until Louis was at his face, consoling him in his arms.

"Shhhh baby, you're okay, it's all done," Louis told Harry, who gulped for some air.

Harry suddenly scrambled under Louis, feeling his dick drip out some pee without his control still. It burned as it happened, Harry crying out again.

"You're okay," Louis said as he grabbed the towel under Harry and wrapped his privates in it.

"Daaaaddy," Harry said as everything burned, Harry lifting his hands up for Louis to come back to him. Louis lent down and wrapped his arms around Harry, picking up his torso and sliding him to a sitting position on the counter. Harry contacted as much of his body to Louis' as he could, Louis cooing at him to settle down.

"It's owie daddy," Harry said as his dick leaked a bit more, making him jolt.

"I know baby," Louis said, making sure the towel was soaking up Harry's pee, "it might leak for a while, okay? It'll stop soon though."

"You're going to half to big boy pee again though, like yesterday. Just to be safer okay?" Louis told Harry, sliding him down into his arms, Harry's feet tip toeing on the floor as Louis held most of his weight, sitting him down on the toilet. Louis pulled the towel away in the process, Harry naked save for the mittens.

"Think you can do it yourself?" Louis asked Harry, tossing the soiled towel in the hamper. He went back to Harry, kneeling down in front of him, feeling bad as he was crying as he sat there.

"Shhhhh baby, it's okay," Louis cooed, letting Harry lean forward onto his shoulder. Harry hid his face in Louis' neck, trying to pee.

"I can't daddy," Harry finally said after a few minutes, sobbing out at the same time.

"Okay, that's okay darling," Louis said as Harry sucked in shaky breaths, Louis shifting a bit beneath him. Louis took his hands and pressed one to Harry's bladder, the other wrapping around to his back. He pushed, and Harry screamed out, putting his hands on Louis' forearms, trying to push him away. When he couldn't, he tried to raise his hips, but Louis tightened his grip and held him down. He couldn't escape so he just settled for sobbing, the burn as he peed so intense it felt like it was going down his thighs.

Eventually he finished peeing and Louis removed the pressure from his bladder, taking Harry in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I know, I'm so sorry baby," Louis was saying as Harry practically laid on him, crying into his tshirt. Louis lifted Harry from the toilet, settling him on the edge of the bathtub and reaching to turn it on. He kept a hand on Harry the whole time, the boy still sobbing away.

"Kay baby," Louis said when the water was warm and he had tossed a few calming bath bombs in. He went to Harry and took his hands, undoing the Velcro and taking the mittens off. He gently lifted Harry and put him down in the water, still listening to Harry whimpering.

"Shhhh love, you're okay," Louis said as he got a washcloth and started wiping Harry down, Harry starting to relax as Louis continued. Louis held his hand at Harry's forehead as he got a small container from the edge of the bath and poured it over Harry's hair. He lathered up Harry's small amount of hair with Harry's little boy smelling shampoo.

"Might've gone heavy on the 'poo, it's not that you're smelly, I'm just not used to it," Louis said, Harry huffing a laugh but cracking a smile.

"Does someone think I'm funny?" Louis asked next, reaching down to Harry's ribs. "No one thinks I'm funny, I'm the serious one."

"Nah daddy funny," Harry said, a cheeky smile coming across his face. Louis copied his face, grabbing Harry's ribs at the same time.

Harry immediately started laughing, the water in the bathtub sloshing as he tried to move away from Louis, yet failing once again. Harry threw his head back and tried to bat Louis away, but he couldn't with his laughter. Harry shifted in the water again, causing it to slosh over the edge and onto the floor. Louis looked down at it, his movements halting.

"Oops," Louis said, Harry's laugh stopping as he looked over the edge of the tub. They looked at each other, both breaking out in giggles and smiles, Louis blowing on the suds still sitting on Harry's head.

"Come here, let's rinse," Louis said, Harry still smiling as Louis rinsed out his hair.

Louis grabbed a few towels as Harry sat in the bath, tossing one of them on the floor, soaking up the puddle. He grabbed Harry under his armpits and pulled him out of the bath, standing him on the bath mat and wrapping him up in a towel. He wiped Harry down and then popped the plug in the bath, using the corner of Harry's towel to wipe his forearm off.

"Okay, bed now baby," Louis said as he took Harry's fidgety hands, peeling one away into his own hand. He lead Harry back to the bed, laying him down on the mattress.

Louis could tell Harry was in a bit of a tired-but-not-settled mood, fidgeting as Louis got his pjs. Tonight it was a white bodied tshirt with yellow sleeves, the pants white with yellow ducks on them and the cuffs were yellow as well. Louis watched Harry carefully as he popped the tshirt over his head and slipped his arms in. Louis had also gotten another pair of mittens for Harry, knowing it was a way to make Harry feel smaller, taking away his power of having hands. Louis didn't understand it, he just knew it worked.

"Daaaaaddy," Harry whined as Louis went to remove the towel that was strewn across his private parts.

"Baby? You have a problem?" Louis asked, already seeing the tented towel, knowing full well what was going on.

"Daddy, naughty," Harry said as he lightly pressed his legs together, his cheeks pinking.

"Not naughty," Louis said as he pulled the towel away, Harry's dick fully hard.

"Naughty what I want," Harry said, hands curling and uncurling in his mittens.

"Tell me baby," Louis said, waiting for Harry.

"Daddy, want daddy," Harry said, Louis already filling up at the words.

"Manners baby," Louis told Harry.

"Please daddy," Harry said, hearing Louis' belt buckle hit the floor before he was even finished talking.

"Want me to make you messy?" Louis asked, crawling up onto the bed, reaching over Harry for a tube of discarded lube on the nightstand. His lower half was naked, dick filling up more and more over Harry.

"Please daddy," Harry practically whined, spreading his legs out for Louis to have access to him.

Louis almost came from the site of Harry's abused dick yet non touched ass in front of him, all pink and pretty for him. It made Louis' head rush, but he tried to hold onto it, not wanting to hurt Harry by rushing.

"Okay baby, slow though, don't want it to hurt," Louis said, lubing up his fingers and circling them around Harry's rim.

Pretty soon Louis was two fingers deep into Harry, Harry panting under him.

Louis added some more lube before pressing a third finger into Harry, causing him to groan out loud.

"You okay baby?" Louis asked when Harry hissed, a squirt of precum getting onto his belly, his movements putting his shirt up under his armpits.

"Yeah daddy, ready," Harry said in slow motion, his eyes already glassy, his body already lax under Louis.

"Okay baby," Louis said as he removed his fingers and lubed up his dick.

Louis pressed in gently, Harry whimpering a bit at the stretch, drifting into a whine at the end. Louis went steady till he bottomed out, waiting for Harry to stop withering under him before moving.

Louis kept his movements small and deep inside Harry, the younger boy panting with each thrust. Louis wound Harry up slowly, till Harry was chanting out 'daddy' under him, tears leaking out as his dick dropped precum into his belly button.

"Shhhhh, cum when you need to baby," Louis told Harry, keeping up his pace and endurance. Louis knew he was close, so he knew Harry was closer.

A few thrusts later Harry was cumming across his own belly, crying out at it. Louis couldn't handle the pressure from Harry's asshole, cumming inside Harry, filling the boy up. Harry was quietly crying as Louis came down and pulled out, amazed at how Harry's asshole held his cum in. Then again Harry loved being full.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay."

"Hurts daddy," Harry said immediately, tears running down his temples and into his hair.

"Burns?" Louis asked, getting the discarded towel and wiping off Harry.

"Yes daddy," Harry said, hissing as Louis grabbed his dick in the towel, wiping it off as well. Harry kicked his feet beside Louis, wanting to get away from Louis cleaning him up. Louis wiped up the excess lube from Harry's bum though, even at the protest.

"It'll subside, promise," Louis said as he stood and wiped himself off, tossing the soiled towel. He pulled on a fresh pair of underpants and pj bottoms before getting Harry a clean diaper.

He put Harry in his diaper and in his pj pants, then pulled his shirt back down and got to tucking him in. Louis grabbed Honey and a fresh soother, Harry latching onto the plastic immediately, arms curing around the teddy bear.

"All good?" Louis asked as he gently ran his hand through Harry's still damp hair. Harry nodded and sniffled, his hands kneading the teddy.

"Good," Louis said, smiling and going to the other side of the bed, getting in with Harry. He petted the top of Harry's head, feeling Harry wiggle back into him.

"I love you daddy," Harry said, sighing out loud.

"I love you too sweetie," Louis replied, lightly scratching Harry's head.

"Daddy?" Harry asked then, shifting in Louis' arms.

"Yes baby?" Louis asked back.

"You happy?"

Louis smiled before he started talking.

"Of course I'm happy, I love doing this." Louis told Harry.

"Really daddy?"

"Wouldn’t want it with anybody else. I love sleeping with you and just feeling your heartbeat, proving you're right here with me. I hate that I know you'll be off being 'Harry Styles' in a few months, rather than here being my baby. You have to know that. I never want you to go, but I know you can do whatever you want and will succeed at it. I promise I'll always be here though, waiting for you baby, promise with all of me. Doesn't matter if you have long hair, short hair, crazy tattoos or you want diapers and soothers. I'll always love you. Promise to the moon and back."

Louis could practically feel the smile from Harry, without seeing it. Louis loved how bashful Harry would get when he knew that he was loved and that Louis was happy. Harry tilted his head into his pillow a bit, and wiggled in Louis' arms before sighing.

"I'm happy too daddy," Harry finally spoke out, causing Louis to squeeze him in his arms.

Harry was out a few minutes later, Louis pressing a kiss to the side of his neck before sleeping himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> othersideofdark.tumblr.com
> 
> or 
> 
> onedirection-ispretty.tumblr.com
> 
> :D


End file.
